I Will Kiss The Girl
by SkyeDunhart
Summary: What happens when a Titan decides to reveal his feelings for another? Rated K for safety! Warning: There is an OC!


All right, I haven't written in a while. And my writing style hasn't improved a bit... XX Shame.

Anyway, this is my first-ever songfic. It's a coupling between an OC and Argent of the Teen Titans. I thought it was cute. If you'd like to know more about Gladiator/Matt, check out my profile!

**(Bold)** Song Lyrics

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song Kiss the Girl. I do own Gladiator though.  
Kiss the Girl is a Disney song.

* * *

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

Gladiator was a loner at heart. Ever since losing his best friends, he had been a loner, a refuse. So, when he was asked to be an honorary Titan, he didn't know what to do. He decided to accept, if only because Beast Boy was a good friend. So, he did accept. And he was now a honorary Titan. Albeit, a honorary Titan who opened up to no one.

That is, until he saw her. He had seen her before but it was when he saw her that day, when Robin had finally consented to a "Titans-Day Off," that he knew he was in love. While relaxing under a tree, the Titan saw the girl. He'd always had a crush on her but he'd been able to write it off in the past. Now, he wasn't so sure. He wanted to talk to someone though…someone he knew well…

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

"Beast Boy?" The green hero turned and saw a nervous-looking friend. "Gladiator? What's wrong?" Gladiator sighed and blushed a bit. "Who…who's that girl? It's Argent, right?" He pointed and Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, her name's Argent. Why do-" Suddenly, an evil smile crossed his face. "Don't start." It faded but before he could say anything, the hero was gone. "…" Beast Boy turned, shrugged, and silently prayed for the best.

Meanwhile, Gladiator gulped as he saw her again; this was it. He quietly walked over to Argent and sat down next to her. "H-hello…" Gladiator had never heard himself stutter like that before, so it was a bit of shock. "Hello…who're you?" Argent asked, a small smile crossing her face. "T-the name's…name's Gl-Gladiator…o-or...Matt..." Out of nowhere, he hopped up and ran off. "Wait!" Argent hopped up. But, he was gone. "…" Argent sighed

**Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl**

Argent flew, despretaly trying to find the boy who she'd tried to talk to. And, she found him. He was sitting by a pool of water, splashing his face with it. "Argh, what are you? A weakling? Why'd you go so shy!?!" He cursed as he splashed. Unbeknownst to him, Beast Boy was watching. And, he shook his head at Gladiator's mistake. Argent silently flew over and landed behind him. Shyly, she reached out and tapped him on the shoulder…

Spinning, Gladiator gulped when he recognized her. "A-argent…" He was about to hit himself when Argent stopped him. "Wait…don't do that…" Her voice, so strange sounding at first, filled him with confidence. Gladiator felt his confidence grow with each passing second. "Why so shy?" she asked, smiling. "You'll see…" Gladiator signaled into the shadows.

Instantly, soft music started playing. Argent watched, amazed, as Gladiator reached inside his bag at his belt. He grabbed a flower he'd carved out of a beautiful ruby. "A-argent?" She looked over and saw the flower in his hand as he approached slowly. "Argent…I-"

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**

"Argent…I want to ask you…would you go out with me?" Argent's eyes widened and she nodded. "I…I'd be glad to." She accepted the flower and both friends stood there for a minute, silent. "I was waiting for you to ask." Gladiator raised his eyes. "Really?" Both Titans laughed. "Yeah." Silently, the two began moving closer and closer as the soft music played…

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl**

Eventually, the two were so close that they could hear each other's hearts beat. "Matt…" Gladiator nodded. "Yes, Argent?" Argent closed her eyes and, blushing, kissed him on the lips. Despite being taken by surprise, Gladiator responded by returning the kiss with one his own, eyes closed and blushing as well. "I love you." He stated, surprised he did. Argent smiled, though Gladiator didn't catch it. "And I love you too…" she whispered.

**You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

* * *

And there you have it, my most recent work of writing. Please Read and Review and I'll respond as best as I can!

Please do not rate based **Solely** on the song or pairing, this was partially to have fun!


End file.
